Swat Kat Dark Genesis
by Max Evelyn
Summary: This is a very old story needs updating badly... The Swat Kats haven't seen each other in 4 years, he returns to tell eveyone of a dark war that is a about to start.


Swat Kat Dark Genesis

Copyright stuff: Max Evelyn is © to Alice Marshall (aka Matirx7), in other words do not use this characters without my permission. I do not own any of the Swat Kat characters.

Author's Notes: This is my first Swat Kat fan fiction

Summary: The Swat Kats haven't seen each other in 4 years, the lost Swat Kat returns to Megakat City after 4 years and tells his partner and the Chef Enforcer that a dark war is a about to start.

WARNING: rated PG for now, it mostly got strong language and some blood; the ratting might go higher later.

A single male figure stood alone on a small hill over looking a Megakat city [can't believe it's been 4 years since that night"] he thought to himself, watched the slowly setting sun for a while longer before stepping forwards.

The figure wore a long black coat and a hat that hid his appearance, walking slowing to the gates that would lead to the Megakat city salvage yard.

Chance Furlong was working on a car when he heard someone out the front of the garage [great yet another annoying customer] he moaned in his head "wait a minute, I'll be right with you" he called out from under the car.

As Chance was about pull himself out from under the car he heard the customer walk up to where he was working and lent on the car but when he spoke Chance froze.

"Hay buddy, it's been a very along time" spoke the figure "yeah I know, I should have come and told you sooner that I was still-" he paused and looked down threw parts of the car and saw Chance 's shocked face "-alive, but it has been very difficult".

Chance was suddenly woken from his wonderland by the customer saying his name, this made Chance come out from under the car fast and he just stood there staring at his long lost best friend.

After almost 10 minutes he whispered a name "Jake ".

The figure stood in front of him just nodded slowly without warning Chance leapt at him and hugged him tightly not saying a word or making any type of movement.

For a while the only thing that was screaming around Chance's mind [no it can't be him, he's dead] Chance's head dropped to his chest and the big kat fell unconscious.

The figure weakly smiled and then moved them both into the living part of the garage.

Hour's later Chance opened his eyes to seeing that he was lying on the old couch in the living room, he couldn't remember coming in here the last think he remembered was seeing his old friend [but that wasn't real], slowly he sat up rubbing his eyes, he lent back into the chair but when he opened his eyes he saw a figure in the corner of his eye and turned his head to face Jake who was sat on a metal box watching him.

Chance looked way for his eyes but spoke "hay".

Jake smiled weakly "not going to faint on me again are you?".

Silence filled the room for along time, but was broken by the sound of more foot steps; Chance looked up over to the door to see a white wolf standing there, he then looked back at Jake with widen shocked eyes.

Jake stood and walked over to the wolf, at first Chance couldn't hear what the two were talking about but as he listen closer he could just make out bits of what they were talking something about a war starting Chance frowned in confusion.

Chance went and closed the yard for the day he didn't want anyone coming to interrupt them, he walked back into his home and saw Jake and this wolf, Chance then spoke "so who's this".

Jake looked over at him, but it was his new partner that spoke first "the names Max Evelyn" he held out his hand waiting for Chance to shake it, but Chance was still looking at Jake.

Chance narrowed his eyes at the wolf, his mother had always said don't trust wolfs and he didn't, suddenly Chance hit Max in the face the wolf didn't move he put his right hand to his face and pulled it away slight and saw some blood he was very amused by how Jake's old friend was handling all this then he turned to Jake and spoke "I knew he would be like this".

Jake rolled his eyes at that looked over to Chance "Max, give him sometime to deal with this".

"Fine" Max sighed and walked into the kitchen, he called "have you got any tea"

Chance looked over at the wolf "no"

"coffee"

"no"

"hot chocolate"

"no"

"oh gez, anything hot then"

"I've not had time this week to go shopping"

Max slowly walked back over to Chance, he came so close to his face that Chance had to back up, Max's voice changed and it now showed in a way that sent a shiver down the larger kat back but it was still low and clam "now you listen here, I don't care if you were a SWAT Kat, I want a hot drink now and I don't want to wait".

"well you will have to because I don't have anything"

Jake looked back and froth between Max and Chance smiling he knew the 2 would be ok, as he watch them he started the laugh.

Both big kat and wolf looked at the smaller kat and spoke in union "what!"

"oh nothing it's just so funny seeing you two" he tried the say between a fit of laughing, Chance turned and looked at Max who just shrugged.

Jake was stood a couple of feet away from the two, once he had clamed down some moments later "Max, we don't have time right now".

Max turned and was about to said something but Jake spoke "look Chance I'm sure it's been hard on you for the last few years but I'm back and I have control over what I am now thanks to Max here"

"I'm sorry Jake, I failed to save back then and I failed the SWAT Kats" Chance looked down.

It was only now that Jake noticed the empty bottles of alcohol around the room for the first time, he then looked at Chance and walked over to Chance. He crouched in front of him and said "you didn't fail me and I know you didn't fail being a SWAT Kat, you had to move on like I did".

Chance shot a look up at him and then he yelled "yes I didn't I failed you by-"

Max walked up to the two and this stopped Chance's words "Jake, I know this is one of those heart warming moments, but we do have others things to worry about".

"Yeah I know Max"

Chance was now suddenly confused again he then looked at Jake and for the first time saw what he was wearing, he wore a dark grey long coat, black trousers and black boots, his friends fur had somehow become darker over the 4 years it almost looked black. Chance then looked over at Max who wore a red leather trench coat, a grey top, black trousers and black boots, "what's going on" he finally asked.

Both darkly dressed figures looked at him and then said "this is a called to war"

"A war" Chance spoke in voice that was a lot like T-Bone's "what do you mean a war".

Both Jake and Max had been talking when they both tuned shapely to the sound of the garages door's opening, Jake turned back to Chance "is their something you haven't told me" Chance looked way.

Both darkly dressed figures listed to the sound of foot steps coming closer, once the door opened the new comer had stopped gasped "Jake!" the new voice called.

"hello again Calico" Jake then looked over at Chance "Chance, we need to talk".

Jake was now looking at the female she-kat, it was Ms. Briggs, she then felt weak in her legs and fell to the floor, "Jake, it can't be you, I mean I saw you-".

Max finished what she was going to say "died" he walked over to her and helped her to stand "well he looks very alive to me" he smirked "I think it's time to tell these kits the truth about what happen to you Jake" he walked back over to Jake and put a hand on shoulder "I think we should tell them" Jake nodded.

Chance and Calico were sat on chairs in living room in the garage and both were now waiting for Jake to start talking, Max was sat near him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Max looked up seeing that his was difficult for his friend to speak so he finally spoke for him "if you don't mind Jake" Jake nodded and sat back on one of the chair's.

Max then closed his eyes and started to tell the story "well where to start, I know how about I start with the fact that both myself and Jake here, are both vampires" both Chance and Calico eyes widen at that news, but they let him continue "well I found Jake in my city which is Nimbius" both kats nodded that city was in the heart of the wolf kingdom on the other side of the world "I was in the street and I had sensed there was another vampire in need of my help so I started to look for him once I did, well let me tell you he was a mess, he had been fight back the huger for a very long time if I hadn't of found him then the bloodlust would have" he sighed and let his head back on the chair "I helped him to understand what he was and how the control the lust" the two both looked at Jake.

Calico looked back at Max and asked "aren't all vampires afraid of daylight" she smiled

"Actually that's all just a myth, also everything else you might have heard and yeah that includes that whole thing of cutting off a vampire's heads, doesn't work" he grinned "just ready hurts and well yeah if you cut anyone's head off you would die".

"well I had only 2 ways of finding out where he came from and he didn't looked like talking so I scanned his mind"

"uh? What do you mean scanned his mind" Calico asked

"oh yeah sorry I'm psychic vampire it's very different from a normal blood sucker like Jake here"

Max then smiled at her and nodded and continued his story "I then found out who Jake was, I was slightly surprised that one of the SWAT Kat from Megakat City was here and had been turned"

Jake snorted at that "oh you were more than just surprised gave me a killer headache with asking questions"

"well if you only spoke to me when I asked" Max laughed "well after about a week he finally told me that he had got bitten, so he asked me to call him by his SWAT Kat name which is a perfect name for a vampire but I still like to remind him who he is" Max grinned to himself "well 3 years past by fast and we had a visit from a kat, I believe you both know this kat very well".

A confused looked appeared on Chance and Calico's faces, Jake then sighed "it was Dark Kat".

Max sensed the hatred from Chance, so he continued with he tale "Well he thought that Razor was one of my vampires, I told Dark Kat that he's been with me for 3 years and that he's one of my best Vampi, the demon fool believed me" he looked at the small group "he wanted us to find and kill Kat in Megakat City, damn fool paid me in cash too"

Jake narrowed his eyes "I can't believe you took that money"

"Hay when you've lived as long as I have when some twat throws cash your way take it"

"How long is that then"

Max looked at Chance thought for a moment "hmm I think about 7 to 8 hundred years" Chance and Calico looked at each other then back that the 2 vampires.

Max continued "I asked him who the Kat saw that he wanted dead and he said the last SWAT Kat" both Chance and Calico's eyes widen at Max, he saw this "well I had to control Jake after that because he wanted Dark Kat's head" Max smiled at Jake who was giving him a blank look "well we've playing his game for almost 6 months now and well here we are".

Chance looked at Max then at his former partner "so your here to kill me".

Max started to laugh out loud, he then said "oh come on, I may be a vampire but I'm not evil" Max stood up and walked to a window his back to the group but still spoke "in fact I'm neutral, but when it comes to that demon asking me to kill, hell no".

A very confused Calico then stood and said "I didn't know Dark Kat was a demon, I just thought he was a kat like us"

Jake narrowed his eyes "he's nothing like us Calico" he growled.

Max looked at him over his shoulder then walked over to him then said in his ear "easy Razor, you know what the plan is" Max noticed Chance looked at him and he then backed way again.

Calico didn't notice this happen and she then asked "Why dose Dark Kat what Chance dead now after all these years, he hasn't put on his SWAT Kat uniform in 4 years".

"Well for some reason he thinks that the last SWAT Kat is a treat to him now" Jake spoke looking at Chance.

Chance then stood and walked over to Max who turned to him "so what's the plan" slowly a smiled appeared cross Max's face.

Calico sat back down "what is Dark Kat up to, why start up again after 4 years".

Chance said coldly "not sure".

Max looked over at Jake " I think we have another on the team"

Jake shot him a look, then said lowly so the other two wouldn't hear "they don't know Max, I would like to tell them but I don't think that Chance would be very happy".

Max grinned and crossed his arms "he's your friend tell him, he'll understand".

Jake then stood up and walked past Max over to Chance "Chance we can take Dark Kat out you don't-"

Chance didn't turn to face him "I need to get Dark Crud, Jake, I'm not letting him get away with it now".

Jake sighed and then turned to Max "ok Chance's in" he then smiled to Calico "Deputy Mayor we need to go Enforcers Headquarters and talk to Commander Feral".

"Jake, you know my name" she smiled at him.

When Chance heard that name he turning around sharply "you want to see who!" he looked over at Jake, but was shocked to see a cold emotionless face looking back at him [he's different now be careful] his mind yelled, "why do we need him for" Chance asked again.

"We need all the help we can get on this one, anyway do you know how to fight vampires or a demons with powers over life and death" Max demanded.

Jake shot a glance at Max and shout "Max", the wolf looked at him coldly.

Chance and Calico were looking at Jake and then Max they both could see that there was tension between the two vampires even after all these years, Jake who was still looking at Max said "sorry, Chance, but we really need to see Commander Feral, we have to warn the city".

Calico looked worried "why do you need to warn the city".

Jake turned to her "a war is about to start".

Max, Jake turned heading for the door, Chance and Calico looked at each other then soon followed the two vampires.

The four now sat in Calico's green car, Deputy Mayor was driving next to her was Chance, Jake and Max were sat in the back seat.

Chance was now wearing his old SWAT Kat G-suit he had kept up with keeping himself fit and in top fighting ability as best he could.

Calico giggled at the site of seeing Chance back in his G-suit again; she then said "You know you didn't have to wear that, do you remember that Feral knows".

He looked at her "I know, I'm surprised that it still fits".

Jake looked over at him with a grin "I stopped wearing mine long ago, Chance; it brought too many memories back" Chance watched Jake's face in the mirror as he spoke but didn't say anything.

Max looked at Jake "oh yeah, I remember when we had to stop that pack of werewolves in the subway and your gun jammed"

Jake smiled "yeah and then one of them jumped you" the two started laughing and seemed unaware of the other 2 in the car tense as they told them of the story.

Chance frowned "you use a real gun, what if some innocent person gets hit or is killed".

Jake moved back in his seat he pulled something out of his coat pocket and started drinking something from a small red bottle

Chance was eyeing the bottle in the mirror "is that what I think it is?"

Jake stopped drinking sigh looked at the bottle surprised and then realized something "Chance, I haven't had anything in -"

Chance put his hand up to stop him "I don't what to know what you are drinking, I have a very good idea, but I really don't what to know".

Jake grinned and then started laughing "hay Max, Chance thinks I'm drinking blood".

Chance then heard another laugh and turned to Max, "well that's what vampires drink isn't it".

Jake then showed him the small red bottle, the words on it said 'Artificial Blood', Jake smiled "I may be a vampire, buddy, but I don't kill others for it".

Max sighed "yeah, after 4 years he still thinks killing people in that way is wrong, oh I agree with it but it's the only way I've known" he looked out the window "it's in all vampires to drink blood and to kill, but this one doesn't" he laughed then turned "a psychic vampire I maybe, Chance, but even I fall victim to that weakness so Jake here came up with the idea of artificial blood, had a friend of mine make it and well it was a big hit within the community it's saved a lot of lives". Max smiled. ~~

Once outside the Enforcers Headquarters the four members walked to the building, the lady at the front desk looked up to see the Deputy Mayor.

Calico looked on both sides of her, on her right was Max and Jake and on her left was T-Bone, "I need to talk to Commander Ulysses Feral, now please"

"The Commander is in a meeting right now, Deputy Mayor, can I take a message" the desk officer was eyeing T-Bone.

Max and Jake looked at each other then turned seeing one the elevators open and then 6 Enforcers came out.

Max turned his back to Calico then whispered "we don't have time for this, Jake" Jake nodded in agreement and the two vampires ran at the 6 Enforcers.

T-Bone turned to talk to Jake but was in complete surprise as he watch him attacking the Enforcers, in no time at all the 6 Enforcers were on the floor out cold.

The officer behind the desk hit her hand on one of the buttons, calling more Enforcers.

Max then yelled "get in now" Calico and T-Bone ran over to the elevator where Max and Jake were already stood.

As the elevator slowly went up T-Bone looked at Jake in the corner of his eye, his friend had changed a lot, [what happened to you]

Minutes later the elevator stopped and the doors started to open, Max and Jake ran out fast hitting the Enforcers that were waiting for them to this floor, the two stood over the unconscious Enforcers.

Calico looked at the poor officers and up at the two vampires "you know you two didn't have to do this"

Max looked at her "time is a element here and it's running out"

Then the four turned and walked slowly into Commander Feral's office, Feral was sat behind a desk around his desk where five other high ranking Enforcers.

He looked up to see the four walking over to the desk "what's the meaning of this, Ms. Briggs"

Max stepped forward "Commander Ulysses Feral, I am from Nimbius City I believe you've heard of the military force Canis" he waited for a nodded from the Commander then continued "I have come to tell you that a powerful demonic force is heading its way".

Feral then asked for the other Enforcers to leave, once they had gone he looked at the four, he looked at the wolf the stated to laugh "yeah right, next you'll tell me that Dark Kats is going to help us" he noticed Jake, he had to blink in shock "Jake! Is that you?"

Max narrowed his eyes in rage and then he hit his hands on the desk getting Feral's full attention "LOOK FERAL, I don't care what Dark Kat's up to, all I know right now is that something very powerful is coming to Megakat City" he turned and threw his hand out by his side to the window to show the landscape of the city.

Feral looked at him "I'm not sure why a member of lupus kingdom has come here telling me of this type of threat"

"Commander the lupus community sent me here to help you and the kats from this, I know most of the people within your city don't know of the supernatural"

Feral sat back "well I think my Enforcers can handle it"

At hearing that both Jake and Max's started to grin, without warning the whole building went pitch-black.

Calico called out into the blackness "what happen to the lights, what's happen to the lights"

"Don't worry, Calico" Jake's voice replied

while still standing in his office they found means of lighting the room and Feral shone his light at Jake's face but he looked lot different now, his eyes were giving off a slight red glow and he also had sharp pointed teeth and long claws and Feral also noticed the change in cloths, then Feral saw Max he too looked along like.

"Wait a minute if your from Canis that means your -"

Both vampires turned to him and smiled "yep we're both vampires" the two said in union.

Jake walked slowly past him to get to the door and said "Max and I will check out the build" once past him he started to laugh.

The Commander had sent out groups within the build to find others and get them outside, one of those teams lead by Felina were now on their way back to Commander Feral's office when they heard a gun shot.

T-Bone was surprised at first then he ran back into the office, as he entered the room he aimed his light to see Feral holding his smoking gun out.

T-Bone turned his light to Jake, he saw a small pool of blood on the floor near him.

Forgetting for a moment, he asked "you ok" Jake looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm fine but I think Feral isn't"

Max laughed "oh look the big bad Feral has a gun, I'm so scared" Jake join him and laughed.

T-Bone let his light drop to the dead thing on the floor it was one of Dark Kat's creepling, he looked to Feral "how did that get in here" only then did he notice the smashed window "nevermind"

Max was crouch near the pink thing he said in a low tone "well we're not alone now".

Led by the 2 vampires the group walk slowly down the corridors of the Enforcers Headquarters, on the way down threw the build the group was slowly joined by more Enforcers.

Jake could easily tell that Max was repressing his feelings about coming to Megakat City with him; the group was now on the 15th floor Jake looked at Max.

"Sorry about dragging you here" he finally said.

Max looked at him as the two walked "it's ok".

The two stopped letting the others have a rest, "I know we haven't really become the best of friend, Max, but I know you well enough to see that you don't like meeting up with my old friends".

Max closed his eyes, leaning against the wall in the corridor "yeah your right I don't really like being here, but when you asked from my help, I couldn't let you fight alone" he opened his eyes to looked at the kat "I'll try and be nice to your friends".

Jake smiled "thanks"

After the rest the lager group continued down the corridor when suddenly, Max stopped dead and then said "can you feel that" Jake who was at his side then nodded, the others couldn't because it was the strong feeling of death in the air.

Jake walked over to a door and put his hand on it, he turned to Max "this ways dead, I can feel the heat from the fires below" he turned to look at something "the only other why outside"

Feral then stepped forward "they are fires in the building" .

Max looks back at the large group, "the fires will not hurt us but what about these guys" pointing to the group..

Jake looks into T-Bone's eyes than back at Max "I could go back to the hangar".

"Yeah she's got fire fighting gear" T-Bone called.

Max looks at him and smiled to Jake "well if that's the only way out then ok".

Jake walks over to a window and smashed it, T-Bone and Feral were both a little confused by this act, Jake held his hand o the side of the window looking out and down they were still very high up he turned to Max "you going to be ok"

The wolf nodded and smiled "don't be long ok" and to the complete surprise of the large grope Jake jumps out.

Max then looked back at the group "I'll make sure nothing happens".

Jake plummeted down the side of the building, the death-defying fall almost certainly would have killed a mortal, yet he landed with the smooth and graceful of any other vampire, once on the ground he looked up at the building then he turned and ran with speed.

From the window high above Max and T-Bone watched.

T-Bone's only word was "wow".

Half hour had past by since Jake had gone T-Bone, Calico, Feral and the others were now all up on the 16th floor, they had gone up a floor so the fires wouldn't get to them. T-Bone was sat against the wall in the room they had all gone in; he was looking out of the window, looking at the view of the city, he turned his head slowly to see Calico bring him and the others Enforcers drinks.

"you all look like you need this" she spoke softly.

Max stood up from his spot on the floor, he watched her handing out all but 2 of the drinks, she walked over to him.

"I know it's not what you normally have"

Max turned to face her "no it's fine, thanks" he took the cup of hot tea, he smiled at the liquid "I haven't had tea in along time".

Still sat on the floor T-Bone looked up at Max, "hay, Max"

The master vampire looked at him "Yeah" he spoke softly.

"How come Jake's changed, I mean, I saw the way you two took out those other Enforcers at the front desk" T-Bone asked, Max looked at him sadly.

"Well I'll leave some of it for him to tell you sometime, but what I can't tell you is he had to change fast, being a vampire all" he turned his head to look out the window near him. he didn't face T-Bone, Max continued talking after a short pause "during the first 2 years we both had to go on the run because of a hunter group that called them selves 'Dearth's Hand', all they do is hunter our kind to death but Jake and I saved them from a pack of werewolf's and well they invited us into the group" then he looked back at T-Bone "shortly after that 'Dearth's Hand' joined Canis"

T-Bone looked down at his lap and said in a very low voice "I've really lost Jake's".

Max heard what he said then bent down on one knee and looked at T-Bone, he spoke in the same low tone "your friends not dead Chance" T-Bone didn't look at him "Chance listen to me, Jake's not dead I'll tell you why" he waited a minute "since we became friends, he hasn't stop talking about you".

T-Bone looked at Max seeing the truth in his eyes "really" Max nodded.

"Your friends still inside it's just-" Max stopped in mid-sentence he then slowly stood up and turned his back to T-Bone he was now facing the window, Max closed his eyes but spoke aloud "yes… ah yeah I see, ok… wait, you can go now" minuets later he opened his eyes again and turned back to see everyone one looking at him oddly "what".

Feral stood up "well now I'm worried we lead by a crazy vampire".

"I'm not crazy Commander" Max spat " I was talking to Jake telepathy"

"uh?"

"he's a psychic vampire, Feral " Calico said smiling.

"Psychic" Feral ask curiosity walked up to him not really afraid

Max then said "I was born long before your sad soul, so I don't need to tell you anything".

T-Bone smiled "it's nice to see you two don't get along" Feral shot him a looked something very close what he once did 4 years ago.

Max turned his back on Feral, he then spoke "yeah, well this is the longest I've been near mortals in a very long time, so be careful Feral I might want a drink later".

Feral's face paled a bit "you wouldn't" Max looked over his shoulder at him and smiled showing his teeth.

Calico then walked up to Max "well we're not all like Feral, Max" Max looked at her and smiled.

"I know" he spoke softly in her ear, her face turned red, she knew from all the vampire movies and books that she had watched and read that a vampire had the powers to charm but she never thought that she would be on the reserving end of a real vampire.

The sudden sound of foot steps coming from the corridor was heard by all in the room; Max dropped the cup and ran over to other side of the door followed by T-Bone who stood on the other side, both stood with their backs tightly against the wall. The door slowly opened, at first no one could tell who the figure was because of the build wide power cut, but once everyone did, the first to move was T-Bone, he jumped at the shadow.

"Viper" he hissed.

"Vampire help, me" Mutant cried out.

Max grabbed T-Bone off Viper and pushed him to a wall "sorry, about that doc, Jake and I didn't have time to tell them the full story yet".

Viper nodded "it'ssss ok; I can't ssssay I'm too happy to be doing thisssss myssssself".

T-Bone, Feral and the others looked at each other then at Max; Feral then spoke "what story".

"Let me lighting you, Commander" everyone turned to another voice, this time it was Dark Kat he was stood in the doorway, behind him where both the Metallikats and the Pastmaster.

Max smiled "I see everyone one knows each other".

T-Bone and Feral yelled at Max "what the hell is going on" he then turned to the 5 villains stood in the doorway.

"T-Bone, honesty would you have helped if you knew that we were going to all teaming up them" Max said.

T-Bone looked away "why didn't you tell me"

Max then looked at Dark Kat "where are your forces based".

The tall purple kat stepped in the room and spoke "on the south side of the city, along with Viper's".

Max gave an nod then he took out a communicator and pressed a button on it "Jake the others have appeared, your friends aren't to happy about it" he walking over to the window and looked out, Max was using his mind to search the city for any unwelcome forces near Jake; he opened his eyes again and spoke into the com-link "I don't sense anything near you"

Jake's voice was heard "oh great"

Max smiled "get here fast" he turned to see both Enforcers and villains glaring at each other, he then turned back to the window and continued to talk trying not the laugh "gez you can cut the tension with a knife in here".

Jake laughed "I'm in the Turbokat now, could you hand me over to T-Bone for a minute"

Max handed the com-link over to T-Bone, T-Bone then walked out of the room into the corridor and then shouted into it "why didn't you fucking tell me".

The sound of Jake sighing was heard then he spoke "because… you would act like you are now" he stopped.

T-Bone looked hard at the little item in his hand and then said "you better have a good reason for this".

Not long after Max had found a room with no one in it, he knew he didn't have long to be alone like this, he walked over to the window and looked out at the still night sky.

He sat down in one of the office chairs, he let his head drop into his hands, he slowly look up to the door, it was Dark Kat.

"I see you've found sometime to yourself" Dark Kat said from were he stood.

"What do you what" Max spat, Dark Kat stepped in the room closing the door.

At that very moment Calico and Felina who were walking by saw Dark Kat enter the room Max was in. Felina turned to Calico and said "could you go get my Uncle and T-Bone" she nodded and ran back down the corridor, Felina then walked slowly over to the door to try and hear what the two were talking about.

Dark Kat was now stood in front of the chair facing the vampire "do the others know that Solar took out the Vampire Order"

Max's voice rose "No, why would I tell them that" Max stood up and turned his back to Dark Kat then spoke with a unknown clam "Jake and I are the only vampires in the world now" he turned back in a fit of rage "Solar will pay for that".

Dark Kat frowned "well you have to tell them, if you don't I will" Max didn't move "look you have to come out of the shadows that the others put you in" he looked over at the angry vampire, Dark Kat knew that the next sentence would make Max even more madder but he had to said it anyway "how any years has it been since you saw Solar, Max"

Max turned and shot out with his mind, Dark Kat grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees in the room. Max slowly walked over to Dark Kat who was moaning in pain "don't you ever say that name" he finally released Dark Kat from his powerful psychic attack.

Dark Kat slow stood up looking at Max the whole time, "I see you've got stronger since our last meeting".

Max smiled "more then you know" he looked over at the door way to see T-Bone, Feral, Felina and Ms. Briggs they had all watching this happen, Max then turned back to Dark Kat "get out" he commanded.

Dark Kat laughed as he walked out; as he walked past the others he called back "next time Vampire".

The four who were stood near the door looked back at Max, T-Bone was the first to walk in, he was soon followed by the others, and Max had his back to them.

The Master Vampire sighed "who would have thought a vampire coming to mortals for help".

Ms. Briggs spoke "what kind of help are you looking for" he turned to her and gave a sad smiled.

"The enemy of the vampires came and killed my kind 3 years ago but they left me and Razor alone" he paused and walked back over to the window seeing the sun slowly rising "the enemy of the vampires are deadly demons, if that's that name you'd like to call them, they can change shape at well, the problem was that they hated us vampires that could walk in daylight so they had to killed every vampire that could". He saw the reddish orange light coming in the room "my kind are all dead, I know that now, but I can't stop fighting until the last of the enemy has paid".

"Who is Solar" Felina asked.

Max tried hard to controlling himself "he's was once my best friend"

The four who were stood behind him couldn't think of anything to say, but Max's communicator started to bleep, he took it out of his pocket.

"Hi guys" Razor's voice was heard by all in the room "missed me".

Feral grabbed the communicator out of Max's hand he then shouted into it "What took you so long getting back here".

A laugh came back as a reply, then Razor said "meet me on the roof, you'll see why".

Everyone looked at each other, each confused.

Sometime later on the roof of the Enforcers Headquarters was the Turbokat, Razor was sat on the wing, he watched as the others coming over to the jet.

"Max, I saw the hunters on the north side of the city" Razor shouted, Max walked over.

Dark Kat was stood next to the Pastmaster, the small sorcerer started to laugh, Dark Kat looked at him "what it is Time Keeper".

The Pastmaster "oh nothing Dark Kat"

Dark Kat then grabbed him with one hand "time me now fool"

"Think of it Dark Kat, The Hunters and the last 2 Vampires on the same side"

Dark Kat threw sorcerer away "it's no laughing matter, if we don't stop Solar, my dear Pastmaster it's the end for us".

Dark Kat then walked over to Max who had made his way over to Razor, "so what took you so long" Dark Kat asked, Razor didn't look at him he was talking to Max.

Razor jumped of the wing and he followed Max over to the north side of the build and they both looked out over the city.

"I can only feel four of them" Max turned to the others on the roof "Razor, get them back inside" he nodded, Max turned back to the city, but Razor heard what Max said next, "I'll get you asshole". Max watched as the others vanish back into the building, he then climbed into the pilot's seat of the Turbokat; he began to flip the switches that would bring the jet to life.

Razor was about half way down the second flied of stairs when he heard the Turbokat taking off; he turned and ran back up as fast as he could. He bust out of the door back onto the roof, he saw the black jet flying was headed North, "MAX" he yelled.

The others had followed Razor back up to the roof, T-Bone watched the jet, and then he turned to Razor "what's he going to do".

Razor looked at him for a moment the looked back at the jet "anything he can do to kill, Solar"

"But the Turbokat's not built to kill" T-Bone said.

Razor turned way from T-Bone's face and whispered "it is now, that's what took me so long" thought that T-Bone wouldn't hear him but he did.

T-Bone just starred at Razor's back, and then his mind just exploded "WHAT! Did you put in her, Razor?"

"Er… 4 Quake missiles and 2 of those Hacker missiles"

T-Bone's face turned white he then said coldly "Razor, how could you".

Razor finally turned to face him but was met by one of T-Bone's powerful punches in the face; Razor hit the ground of the roof hard. He frowned at the ground and then slowly started to stand up wiping the blood from his month he spoke with his own cold voice, one that told T-Bone just what was stood in front of him "easily T-Bone, what do you think Vampires are, we are pure death we deal with it all the time, the Death's Hand gave both Max and I the titles of Death Dealer's" behind the mask on his face Razor's eyes changed from amber to flaming red.

T-Bone didn't see his friend in those eyes all he saw was an emotionless being, in that very moment Jake had died and Vampire Razor had taken control.

Just then Feral stepped in between the two former SWAT Kats to stop them from fighting, "you know what" both T-Bone and Vampire Razor looked at him, he continued "I'm going to put you two behind bars just so you can talk to each other, without killing each other or us, Felina".

Felina stepped forward and looked at both kats "come one you two, he's right"

Viper yelled "he's firing"

Everyone turned to watch 2 of the Quake missiles hit the other jet in the right wing but it was still able to fly, then the Turbokat fire fired 2 more but they missed, the two jets came racing by right past Enforcers Headquarters, everyone watched in awe as the other jet fired a beam of light at the Turbokat, then the Turbokat fired both Hacker missiles but they missed and hit somewhere outside the city area.

Max banked the now unarmed Turbokat sharply around and heading back toward the other jet, both jets were head right for each other.

T-Bone yelled "if he crashed my jet I'll kill him" Razor rolled his eyes and just smiled then continued to watch.

Then the new jet fired again with its beam gun and hit the Turbokat right were the canopy was, Razor's eyes widen in horror, the Turbokat started to smoke really bad now. But before anyone could move the sound of an explosion was head, everyone turned at the same time to see the new jet still in the sky it had just fired 2 missiles of its own the group watched the 2 missiles impact on the Turbokat, everyone watched as the Turbokat crashed somewhere on the 10th floor of Enforcers Headquarters.

"Come on we have to get off the roof" Razor yelled, just then the new jet appeared in front of them, it was hovering at the side of the building it started to fire at the large group.

One of the bullets for the jet hit T-Bone in the left leg; Razor grabbed him and but him over his shoulder and ran back through the door.

Dark Kat commended his Creeplings to be a shield so that they could all escape.

Now half way down the stairs the group stopped, Razor helped T-Bone to sit on the steps he then looked at his wounded leg luckily bullet had only grazed his leg, Razor looked at him "you'll be fine".

T-Bone looked at him and saw his friends caring eyes looking at him "Razor, I'm sorry, I can't imagine how difficult this is for you".

Razor smiled and then said "yeah well"

T-Bone looked at him hard and then as he felt a shape pain in his leg he softly said "it's going to be harder for me knowing that my best friend is going to stay young while I'm going to grow old and some day die"

Razor looked at him and sighed not really knowing what to say, he then looked at the others who all seemed ok "I'm going to go look for Max, Calico you stay here with him".

Soon Razor, Dark Kat, Viper and Feral had all disappeared down that stairs to go look for Max and the crashed Turbokat.

Soon Razor, Dark Kat, Viper and Feral had arrived on the same floor as Max and the Turbokat, there was fire all around, it covered almost everything.

Razor walked ahead of the others he looked over his shoulder "be careful of the fire".

Dark Kat looked around, the whole floor didn't have any windows or walls, he called to the other 3, and said "I think were on the right level"

Feral looks at him "you think" both Dark Kat and Feral started stirring at each other, Razor and Viper continued to walk over to the burning jet.

"Max!" Razor called as he ran over to the unmoving vampire, he then dragged him out of the pilot seat.

"Hay you two" Viper hissed, Feral and Dark Kat came running over to him.

Dark Kat looked at Max's wounds, he looked up at the others "he's not going to make it back up the stair".

"Well, we can't stay here" Feral shouted, he turned to look at the fire.

Razor looked down at Max "he needs blood fast and my blood bags aren't any good".

Dark Kat looked at the group he knew Viper's was no good, Razor was already a vampire, and Feral would never let a vampire drink his blood so he had only one choice. He used one of his claws to cut his purple skin on his wrist and then he held his cut hand to Max's mouth "Max, come on old friend, drink".

Razor was slightly shocked at what his old enemy was doing but he just watched Dark Kat willing give his blood to Max.

At first nothing seemed to be happening but then Max's mouth bit hard into Dark Kats hand, Dark Kat winced in pain as Max started to drink deeply.

After about a minuet Max let go and slowly opened his eyes looking weakly at Dark Kat and nodded to say thanks.

Razor came up to him and asked "do you think you can stand"

"I think so" Max weakly replied.

Razor helped Max to stand, he was leaning against Razor's right shoulder for support he then looked at his other side to find Feral helping him, he weakly said "thank you" then he past out.

The door to the stairs was suddenly blocked by an over beam that had come crashing down, "Great" Viper hissed.

Dark Kat looked at Feral and Razor with Max, "I have idea".

Feral looked at him with narrowed eyes "do, it then".

Dark Kat then called a large group of his Creeplings; he then spoke to them "take us out of here my Creeplings".

The Creeplings held on to each member and flew out of the broken floor.

Max woke to find that he was now in some kind of moving vehicle; he slowly sat up where he was sitting, he saw Ms. Briggs, Felina, T-Bone and the other wounded.

Ms. Briggs turned and saw that Max was finally awake and she moved over to the confused vampire "its ok Max, we're safe".

He looked at her "where are we".

She looked at him and said "Were heading back to the Salvage Yard"

He looked at her for moment then looked out the window, his back was against the window, he then asked "what happen to the Enforcers Headquarters, where's Razor, Feral and Dark Kat".

She answered his question "we had to leave the building, but the time Razor, Feral and Dark Kat had got back with you the fires had gotten to the floor that we were on, luckily we found away out in time and well here we are".

He was sat up fully but was still a bit weak, Max looked around the vehicle it was one of the Enforcer's bus, he couldn't see Razor, Feral or Dark Kat but he saw Viper.

Minutes later the bus stopped at the Salvage Yard and everyone got off, once off Max grabbed the kat/snake hybrid and threw him hard against the side of the build and then he growled deeply at Viper "where are the others" but as he was about to punch him hard in the face, a hand grabbed his arm, Max turned to see Razor behind him Max could see Feral and Dark Kat getting out of a car that was some metres away.

Razor looked at him with a smile "god Max, you worried too much" he then looked over at T-Bone "you ok", T-Bone nodded.

Max then hit the wall next to Viper's head, "I need a drink" he growled, he turned and walking into to the garage.

Once inside he walked over to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards he picked up at bottle of alcohol and started to drink it, Razor and T-Bone walked in as he was half way threw drinking.

T-Bone noticed something in the coroner of his eye, turning his head to see a sword on the kitchentop "I never noticed that before" he said aloud.

With the bottle still in his mouth Max looked at what T-Bone was talking about, Max nearly coughed on the drink, he then spat out the drink that was in his mouth at Feral, who had just walked into the kitchen.

Max looked at him "er, sorry Feral" he walked over to the sword "I forgot about taking my sword with us to the Enforcers Headquarters"

Razor rolled his eyes and turned his back the others to get a glass "you'd forget your head one day"

Max gave him a half laugh "well it wasn't my fault that Solar turned up"

Razor turned sharply "well if you fucking didn't take the Turbokat and fight him".

Max stirred at Razor, Max then said "well he started fighting me first" he held his hand to this chest.

The four suddenly heard the sound of engages, the four ran out of the garage to see Dark Kat's jet above the Yard.

Max walked over to Dark Kat "well look you was holding back on the fighting".

The jet landed and one of Dark Kat's ninjas walked out, as the ninja run up to Dark Kat he called "master, we've had a called from a woman called Eshe".

Dark Kat looked over at Max, he noticed that the vampire was grinning madly "I see you called back up".

Max then asked the ninja "what did she say".

The ninja looked at him and said "she spoke something about Heaves Gate and that Fearcat and her are coming, that's it".

Max turned to face the city, he then started to laugh after he had stopped he then spoke "Heaves Gate" Max looked back at the confused ninja and said "contacted her again and tell her that 'Blood's Dawn' is awaiting her command".

Dark Kat watched as the ninja ran back to the jet he then looked back at Max and asked "what was that all about, what are Heaves Gate and Blood's Dawn"

Max looked at him and narrowed his eyes "oh you'll see in time old friend".


End file.
